Never Fall in Love Again
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey guys i'm Back! Gar is in love with Raven but since her break up with Malchior she doesn't think she can trust another guy with her heart...what happens when two of their closest friends decide to bring them together with a little music? No Flames!


**Hey my friends of fanfiction!**

**I hope you all had a good holiday!**

**So this is for my buddy TheInspectorofFluff**

**Now Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Teen Titans, Santa told me no=/**

**I also don't own I'll Never Fall in Love Again by Burt Bacharach or Elvis Costello.**

**So now, please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gar sighed as he trudged through the freezing weather, his boots sloshing through the snow as he made his way over to a small café at the end of the corner.

The bell over the door chimed as the blonde teen made his way into the dimly lit coffee shop, a smile playing over his lips while he took his favorite seat at the bar.

Just then a lovely young waitress walked up to the boy, a pleasant expression upon her face.

"Good Afternoon Sir what would you like to-"

Looking at the teen she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here Gar? I'm working."

The blonde chuckled as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Can't I come visit my favorite person?" he asked, smiling.

The girl blushed as she swatted him with her notepad.

"Gar, either order something or make room for paying customers."

"But Ra-"

She shot him a look making Gar sigh as he hung his head.

"Coffee" he mumbled.

Nodding her head, the waitress flashed him a small smile before leaving to take other patron's orders.

"She smiled at you, it's a good sign."

Looking over, the blonde teen was met face to face with his friends Zeek and Parker.

Zeek-the one who had spoken- smiled as he turned to face the boy.

"Hey, as her best friend I've got to ask. Why do you try so hard?"

"I thought I was your best friend?!" Parker cried as he turned to the older brunette.

Rolling his eyes the teen tried to calm his moody best friend as Gar thought over the question.

'_Why DO I try so hard?'_

"I guess…" he began, catching the two boys' attention

I guess because… I want her to know that she's not alone."

Fishing a five out of his pocket, the blonde placed his money on the counter before turning to his two friends and smiled.

"Well I have to go, tell Rae I said bye."

As soon as the teen had left the two brunette teens turned to each other, an identical look upon their face.

"We have to get them together." They agreed unanimously.

Just then Raven came by.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" they exclaimed in unison, Raven just rolling her eyes as she left.

**-The Next Day-**

Gar walked in and smiled at Raven who unfortunately was too busy trying to keep up with the afternoon rush to notice.

Pouting, the blonde begrudgingly made his way over to the bar and sat down at his favorite stool.

Zeek and Parker- who had seen the entire scene- nodded and slowly made their way over to the manager.

Smiling, the man nodded as he led the two over to the stage they usually reserved for karaoke night before loudly exclaiming.

"May I have your attention please!"

The entire café looked up at the man who smiled at the attentive audience.

"Today we would like to showcase the talents of one Parker Pattison and one Zeek Pennyworth. Enjoy!"

Zeek gracefully sat down at piano, pushing up the sleeves of his blue cardigan and his grey converse covered feet hovering over the pedals, as he smiled shyly at the crowd.

Parker smiled his patented crooked smile as he adjusted the straw fedora on his head before opening the case at his feet and pulling out a 52' blonde fender telecaster, His pale yellow cardigan and white V-neck and black jeans, matching his beloved instrument perfectly as he adjusted the white ACDC strap over his shoulder. As soon as he was situated he looked at Zeek who nodded and began to play.

**What do you get when you fall in love?**

**A guy with a pin to burst your bubble**

Both Raven and Gar sighed as they thought about their last experience with love.

Malchior and Terra

The two teens had given them everything, and what did they get?

Their hearts torn to pieces

**And what do you get?**

**For all your trouble?**

**I'll never fall in love again**

**I'll never fall in love again.**

There were times Gar swore that he would never fall in love again….but then there were other times…..where he thought of Raven and couldn't help but fall deeper….

**What do you get when you kiss a girl?**

**You get enough germs to catch pneumonia**

**And after you do**

**She'll never phone you**

**I'll never fall in love again.**

**I'll never fall in love again.**

Raven stole glances at the blonde teen sitting at the countertops and couldn't help but blush, she remembered when she was sick a couple weeks ago and the boy ended up coming over and taking care of her. Too bad she didn't realize that he got sick just a week after she got better, otherwise she would have repaid him but next time…..she promised she would.

Parker smirked in Zeek's direction.

Zeek smirked back, both of them thinking the same thing.

'_Our plan is working!'_

The brunette guitarist smiled, causing multiple girls to swoon as he sang-

**Don't tell me what it's all about**

**Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out.**

**Out of those chains those chains that bind you**

**That is why,**

**I'm here to remind you!**

**What do you get when you fall in love?**

Parker gently asked, which Zeek responded to with a voice that- though he didn't know it at the time- had given birth to fangirls.

**You only get lies and pain and sorrow.**

**So for at least until tomorrow **

**I'll, never fall in love again.**

The duo slowed as the came to the end, both singing.

**I'll never fall in love…..again….**

The crowd of teen girls roared in applause, causing the boys to shudder in horror at what the created…..fangirls.

However Gar and Raven didn't notice their friends' predicament because they were preoccupied with each other.

"Hey Raven?" the blonde asked shyly

"Yeah Gar?"

"Do you think…..you might want to go to the movies with me?"

"Like a date?" the girl asked.

Wincing, Gar nodded; closing his eyes for the inevitable rejection.

"I'd love too."

Blinking; Gar looked up to see Raven smiling at him as she timidly ran her fingers through her bangs.

The blonde's grin widened.

They both promised that they'd never fall in love again,

A promise they both kept…

Because they would love each other endlessly.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
